Jumping into the Unkown
by LostLyra
Summary: Clara has to find someway to keep the Doctor safe whilst he regenerates, and it seems the TARDIS and her have the same idea. Namely Victorian London.


Just a quick oneshot for the newest episode tomorrow. No spoilers really, unless you haven't seen the lastest full trailer, which I assure you all have!

* * *

Not panicking was good, not panicking was _very_, good. A young brown haired woman stood, clutching the console of the self destructing time machine, and staring wide-eyed at the space where her best friend had once stood (said best friend was now passed out on the floor wearing a strangers face but that hadn't occurred to her yet). Thoughts were racing through her brain and she was desperately trying to think about what to do next. Suddenly out of nowhere a person appeared, her exact double, but unlike her, the double was fizzing slightly around the edges and pixels were elongating back and forth.

No, not this again.

"So Clara?" the automated voice asked. "What'cha gonna do chick?" the hologram stepped towards the shell-shocked girl. "I can't fly myself in this state can I? Right now I'm just falling through time," the clone paused. "Sorry this isn't the best form is it?" with a quick flicker she morphed into the previous face of her best friend, and it brought an unexpected lump to form in her throat. "Clara," his voice was soft and comforting. "Clara I need you to concentrate,"

"No," Clara shook her head, her hair falling in a messy disarray across her face, shielding her shimmering eyes from the fake hologram. "No not him," she threw her head backwards. "Stop being such a bitch! Just tell me what to do!"

"Clara you need to calm down!" his voice was firm but soft, something only that bow tie wearing idiot could pull off. "Please listen to me!"

"NO!" Clara's scream was more like a sob, her heart breaking as well as her grip on the. "Not him!"

"Okay _fine_. I try to help but what do I get?" Clara watched in horror as the man's face morphed into the stranger's that she now knew. "Right," the hologram's face was twisted into anawful scowl, his ridiculously fuzzy eyebrows knitted together in an angry line across his forehead. "Now you listen here you wee bonny lass," the accent was thick and Scottish, laced with frustration and anger. "I'm crashing. I need your help to land. Now buck up and listen to what I tell you. You need to think of somewhere safe to land. You need to stop being such a stuck up bitch, and stop thinking that all that the Doctor cares about is you, because newsflash sister, it's not. I've learnt that the hard way. This one's different to the others he's _darker_, far more dangerous. You'll not be able to cope. Now fly me. Take me somewhere safe,"

Clara was shaking, with anger or frustration she didn't know. "Where?" her brain had staggered to a standstill.

"Where do you think?" came the short taut reply, before the hologram promptly vanished.

An explosive crash followed by a large object skidding to a stuttering stop destroyed the peaceful, cool London night. Clara struggled out of the smoking ship, coughing and spluttering as she hauled the unconcious Doctor out of the smoking doors. As soon as they were outside in the bitter night air the TARDIS' doors snapped shut with an audible click. Growling in annoyance Clara propped the Doctor up against the humming doors of the TARDIS, and was about to check up through but once again the hologram appeared next to her.

"What do you want now?" Clara snapped irritably.

"TARDIS protocols require a systematic reboot, I have suffered heavy internal damage-"

"Well sorry if I'm not bloody well sympathetic," Clara spat, easing the Doctor into a sitting position and pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders, and smoothing down the lapels. It was then she was able to get a proper study of his face. The large chin was gone, replaced by high weathered cheekbones and a slim jaw. The wrinkles that lined his face finally showed some of his age, and his greying curled hair. Gently she smoothed her shaking hands across his cooler face, wondering what she should do. Glancing around she realised that she was in a dark alleyway, and the TARDIS was tucked in between two tall buildings that were composed of hard, age-worn stone. "Doctor, come on," she whispered desperately, tapping at his face. "You would know what to do,"

"'ello?" there was a sudden voice at the end of the alleyway, and Clara jolted in surprise.

"Hi? Can you help? My friend's-"

"Clara?" the voice was instantly recognisable, and Clara almost collapsed in relief, a sob breaking from her throat as she saw the woman running towards her. Two hands gripped at her shoulders and dark chocolate brown eyes met hers. "Clara are you alrigh'?" the woman asked gently.

"I'm fine," Clara lied shakily. "He isn't though," giving the other woman a weak smile she slumped back against the TARDIS. Sick of pretending to be strong.

"When did it 'appen?"

"I don't know, time wise? About half an hour. Jenny he's so different, he complained about the colour of his kidneys," the woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I hafta say, I'm glad I never 'ad to see 'im go through a regeneration," she paused. "Come on 'elp me move 'im," easing herself around the other woman Clara gently gripped the Doctor's arm, hauling him upwards as Jenny looped his arm around her shoulders. Together they easily pulled him into a slumped standing position. "It's a good 'hing the TARDIS brough' you 'ere," Jenny prompted, shifting more of his weight onto her and allowing the shorter woman a bit more breathing room.

"She didn't," Clara replied bitterly. "She told me I had to find somewhere safe, and I completely blanked. It wasn't until I kinda switched off and started working on autopilot I crash landed here,"

"Well you certainly made quite an entrance," Jenny teased, glancing back at the scuffed wall of the building. "Althoug' good firs' try, gotcha on Paternoster Row anyway,"

"I did?" Clara replied, surprise lilting her voice. "Really? Neat," despite the situation she still felt slightly proud of herself, she winced slightly as her ankle caught on one of the uneven cobble stones of the London street.

"'ow are you copin'?" Jenny asked kindly as they came to the doorway of 13 Paternoster Row, raising a fist she knocked rapidly four times.

Clara shrugged. "I dunno. I thought I'd be ready, but," she hesitated, "I don't think I am, he was a _friend_, a really _good_ friend," she trailed off biting her lip, and glancing worryingly at the unconscious man between them.

"You didn't?" Jenny probed gently.

"It's kind of hard not too isn't it? I mean I don't think you'd understand, being married and all," the reply came out harsher then intended, but Jenny didn't seem to mind.

"I don't think I would, bu' I can tell you, if somethin' 'appened to Vastra the same way it 'as to the Doctor I don't think I could cope," Clara was about to open her mouth to retaliate but Jenny stopped her. "Look I ain't sayin' that it's the same, but at least try to let us help you," there were footsteps the other side of the door and it swung inwards, revealing the warrior-come-nurse in it's frame. The man's eyes widened in surprise at the trio standing there and he immediately ushered them through.

"Regeneration?" he asked sharply, and Clara nodded in response moving sideways so the short man could shut the door behind them.

"Jenny what on-" a well spoken voice sounded down the corridor as a green-scaled woman came into the corridor.

"It's ta Doctor, 'is regeneration went a bit pear-shaped," giving her wife a look the woman nodded.

"I can see that. Let's get him upstairs and rested, then we can tend to our cases,"

It was several days later, and Clara was sitting in the sitting room, a roaring fire keeping the chill autumnal air at bay as she tried to focus on the novel in front of her. The weak mid afternoon sunlight streaked obliquely through the curtains and she sighed as she lost the will to concentrate. Slipping her bookmark into her book she rested her head against the headrest of the seat, sighing in frustration. Her friends had prevented her from retaining a silent vigil next to the Doctor's bed, repeatedly telling her that she needed to eat and sleep, and to stop worrying about the time lord.

But she couldn't help it, the way he'd _looked_ at her before he'd passed out, it was a terrified lost look, which was now imprinted onto her mind.

"Worried about the Doctor?" her friend's voice echoed her thoughts and she turned to the alien lizard, who was sitting in her favoured chair, looking over some case files.

"Is it that obivous?" Clara bit her lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rather," Vastra replied, her sharp teeth glinting in the sunshine. "He'll be fine, I think he's had worse generations than this one. If it was over as fast as you said it was his body would take far more time to readjust itself. Normally it's a slower process,"

Suddenly there were thundering footsteps from the room above, causing both woman to glance up curiously to the ceiling.

"Sir you must sit down, you're ill!" Strax's frustrated and reprehending voice was muffled through the floorboards.

"I'm not ill you daft potato. I'm as fine as a bonny lass in spring. Now were are my clothes?"

"We got some new ones tailored for you sir, but I must insist!"

"Nonsense-" there was a scuffling and some distressed curses from Strax. Clara and Vastra stood, making their way out into the hallway, Jenny joining them as she came through from the kitchen.

"SIR!" Strax yelled furiously. "Listen to me!"

"I'm not listening to a temperamental nurse!" the Doctor replied, before running down the stairs, and slinging his new coat across his shoulders.

"Doctor? What on earth are you doing?" Vastra admonished in surprise, taking in the dishevelling man with the crazed expression.

"Cases," the Doctor replied, "You've got cases to solve right?"

"Yes but _we _do 'em," Jenny soothed, ever the voice of reason.

The Doctor snorted derisively, turning to Clara as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh hello Oswold," he stepped towards her, leaning closer so she could feel his breath ghosting across her cheek. Clara's breath caught in her throat, wondering what this manic mad man was going to do, but to her surprise he grimaced (his large oversized eyebrows twisting together in a frown) and tapped her nose. "Nope too still don't like it,"

Clara's mouth dropped open in anger and surprise at his comment, and she was about to retort, but the Doctor spun on his heels and flung open the door.

"Come on! Adventure awaits, we can't keep the dear old Inspector waiting!"

Vastra sighed, knowing that there was no way that they were going to be able to confine a hyperactive time lord bursting with post-regeneration energy. She patted Clara's shoulder sympathetically and turned to her wife.

"I think we'd better follow him dear. Would you get the words?"

"Certainly," Jenny performed a playful sarcastic curitisy before heading back into the sitting room.

"Is he always like this when he regenerates?" Clara asked, finally finding her voice.

Madame Vastra smiled at her knowingly. "Well yes, he's rather like a hyperactive four-year-old until the effects were off, it shouldn't take more then a few days,"

"Thank the stars," Clara shook her head. "I don't think I could deal with that twenty-four-seven,"

"Well niether can we," Jenny replied, coming out of the kitchen and handing her wife her swords, before attaching her own to her concealed belt. "Now we'd better get goin' no idea wha' 'e could get 'imself inta,"

"Strax, if he hasn't already, ready the coach, and try and stop him from scaring the horses," Strax replied with an annoyed grumble before stalking out of the still open door.

"So another adventure then?" Jenny grinned, her smile bright and dangerous.

Vastra let out a sigh, smirking at her wife and Clara. "I presume so my dear," and with that the trio made their way into the coolness of the London afternoon, wondering what the next few hours would hold. They just had to take a deep breath and jump into the darkness of the unknown.

But they were used to it, so it shouldn't really be a problem...

* * *

Hope you liked it, just a drabble for the new series, not brilliantly written, but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow. Just a fun one shot, it had to include my favourite interspieces lesbians didn't it? :P

If you want you can leave a review, they always make my day!

Ciao,

LostLyra.


End file.
